RC9GN: Yagami, 2 Caras
by DeathNote16
Summary: El ninja total se ve sumergido en la desesperación y la paranoia cuando un Yagami llega a Norrisville, después de todo, Yagami significa Dios de la Noche. Secretos serán revelados, bestias, robots y nuevos enemigos, y se librara una batalla entre la oscuridad y los ojos rojos
1. 1 Raiko Yagami

**1\. Raiko Yagami**

**Este es el primer capítulo de la historia que como saben llamo - ****Inserte redobles de tambor aquí…, RC9GN: Yagami, 2 Caras. Quiero sentir que me apoyan, dejen reviews en cada capítulo si pueden para sentir que de verdad están en esto con migo, denme recomendaciones, su opinión para que puede mejorar.**

**P.d: Perdón por retrasar esto, Lol, debo decir que este capítulo será una introducción más que una batalla, así que ahora si empezare con el capítulo.**

**Norrisville**

-Muy bien Cunningham, puedes hacerlo, solo acércate a Theresa y dile lo que sientes- Se repetía un y otra vez así mismo Randy, mientras veía a Theresa charlar con la reina del chismorreo.

-Bro, solo ve y dile lo que sientes- Le decía Howard mientras se tragaba cerca 3 perros calientes seguidos.

-Es que cuando me acerco a ella me distraigo con su olor a arcoíris- Lo dijo lo más gay posible, mientras ponía sus ojos de perrito y salían brillitos de su cuerpo, con un hermoso arcoíris sobre él.

-Amigo tú tienes un gran problema, y yo te voy a ayudar- Mientras Cunningham seguía embobado con el "Olor a arcoíris" de Theresa, el megamente de Howard lo empujo hacia las pobres chicas, quienes quedaron aplastadas bajo el cuerpo de Randy.

-Lo lamento mucho chicas- Dijo Randy mientras ayudaba a Theresa a levantarse.

-¡Y yo que soy, un tapete!- Aunque Heidi se enfado de que nadie en la escuela fuera tan caballeroso para ayudarla a levantarse, ni los 10 chicos que la veían, o más bien debajo de su minifalda, ni su hermano.

-¿Y de que estaban hablando?

-Antes de que tú nos arrollaras, Theresa me contaba sobre su nuevo novio- Dijo Heidi al terminar de levantarse y sacarse el polvo de la ropa, mientras accidentalmente levantaba su falda.

-No…, novio- Randy quedo tartamudo por la desafortunada, en verdad desafortunada coincidencia.

-Sí, se llama Raiko, y viene a estudiar a la escuela, es alto, lindo…- Continúo la conversación Theresa.

-…Y es mayor- Completo Heidi con un tono coqueto.

-Ya callate Heidi- Mando a callar a la pelirroja en un tono amigable, y un golpecito de amigas.-Y no creo que sea para tanto, igualmente está un poco atrasado así que también está en noveno grado.

-Bueno, pues…, yo solo pasaba, a ver si estaban bien y eso- Después de ese momento tan vergonzoso Randy se alejo una vez más hacía Howard.

-Lo escuche todo Bro, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien...

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Varios minutos pasaron y los estudiantes debían entrar a la clase de ciencias con la señora Driscoll. Ya saben, la anciana de afro tétrica casada con el esqueleto.

-…Y por eso estudiantes nunca deben beber leche de burro y semen de vaca- Aunque no es que fuera una excelente maestra.

-Por favor, nadie bebería eso jamás, ni siquiera Howard, y él es el que lame los inodoros del baño de las chicas- Aunque como todos ustedes Randy tenía sus dudas de que alguien bebiera eso, y al mismo tiempo delato a su amigo.

-¡Una vez Cunningham, una vez!

-Claro, una vez cada semana.

El bulling hacia el gordito ceso cuando se escucho el ruido de un motor viniendo desde afuera.

-¡Debe ser él- Grito alegremente Theresa.

Todos aquellos dentro del salón incluso, el esqueleto, a quien literalmente la se le cayó la mandíbula, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la increíble motocicleta en el patio de la escuela. Theresa no dudo ni un minuto en salir corriendo por la puerta, seguida obviamente de toda el aula, para ir a ver al poseedor de aquella maravilla en 2 ruedas.

Quien manejaba la motocicleta era alto y delgado, pero también algo fornido, usaba una camiseta manga corta de color azul marino con el Kanji que representa la palabra fuego en el pecho, y en la espalda el Kanji de muerte (Ambos de color rojo), sobre otra camiseta de mangas un poco más largas hasta los codos, y de color roja. Usaba una Mc-Chila blanca, unos jeans negros largos y unos tenis blancos. También llevaba una cadena roja como cinturón. Cuando se quito el casco, mostró que sus ojo izquierdo era gris. Su pelo era un poco largo, y de café claro, sin contar que cubría un poco sus orejas y su ojo derecho. Y su piel era blanca, a demás en su rostro se notaban rasgos asiáticos.

Al ver a la linda chica que se dirigía corriendo hacía él, sin dudarlo la acogió entre sus brazos y la saludo con un beso antes de decir siquiera hola. Pero su largo, en serio largo beso fue interrumpido por cierto chico peli-Morado con una horrible toz falsa.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?- Pregunto Cunningham obviamente celoso y cruzado de brazos.

-Ah, quiero presentarte a mi novio-

-Mucho gusto- Le dijo el chico extendiendo su mano a Randy, y este no tuvo más opción que darle la mano con una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

-Mi nombre es Raiko, pero todos me dicen Ray- Saludo el castaño, aunque con cierto tono amargo en su voz.

-¿Raiko es de origen japonés, no?

-Sí, al igual que tu, Randy.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Después de pasar tiempo con migo lo sabrás- Dijo sin dejar atrás su amargura notoria hacia Randy.-O perderás un brazo, lo que pase primero.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Después de la llegada de tan peculiar personaje, los estudiantes se dirigieron una vez más al salón de la macabra profesora.

-Muy bien estudiantes, no recuerdo bien que me hayan dicho que recibiríamos un nuevo estudiante hoy- Dijo la maestra mientras revisaba sus apuntes.-Al diablo los apuntes- Lanzo su librera hacia un lado, rompiendo una ventana y aplastando a un gato. -Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Raiko Ikuto Yagami- Como si fuera uno de esos malos programas de concurso que todos desafortunadamente hemos visto, Ray entro al salón saludando a todo el mundo, y todo el mundo le aplaudía, exceptuando a Randy y Howard quienes aplaudían a medias.-Señor Cunningham, por favor muéstrele las instalaciones al señor Yagami- Randy no tuvo más opción que pararse de su silla sin objetar, pues sabía que de todas maneras debía ir con el chico nuevo.

Randy empezó a mostrarle de mala gana toda la escuela a Ray.

-Está es la cafetería donde nos sirven animal atropellado- Camino un poco más para parar a las puertas del gimnasio.-Y este es el gimnasio donde nuestras vidas peligran cada día.

-Vaya, suena un poco peligroso esta escuela.

.-Sí, tal vez deberías irte- Trato de disimular nuevamente su odio

-Claro que no, me encanta el peligro- No era la respuesta que Randy esperaba, después de todo cualquiera se hubiera siquiera suicidado al oír todo eso, aunque deberían alegrarse de no estudiar en Yomiyama del norte. -Por algo te dije lo del brazo- En ese instante, los pasillos se vaciaron de toda persona u animal aplastado.

-¿Y desde cuando conoces a Theresa?

-Eso no te importa, "Pigmeo"- Le respondió con una extraña voz, y sobretodo quedo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del chico nuevo ante su persona, o más bien ante la ausencia de personas.

-¿Le pasa algo a tu voz?

-No me pasa nada, "Pigmeo"

-Oye, ya te pasaste.

-Oh no, La niñita debilucha se enojo.

-Veamos si esto te parece debilucho- Randy saco la máscara ninja de su chaqueta y se la coloco, su cuerpo estaba siendo envuelto en el traje del ninja justo en frente de un civil. Cuando la larga, verdaderamente larga introducción termino, el ninja de Norrisville posaba en la típica pose heroica.

-No me sorprende, ahora solo eres una niñita en pijamas.

-Te demostrare quien es la niñita- El ninja de Norrisville empezó a saltar innecesariamente y a dar todo tipo de volteretas alrededor del pasillo, solo para acabar dentro de un casillero cerca del aula de la señora Driscoll.

-¿Y eso debería sorprenderme por?

-Buen…, es que yo…, ah- Randy se quito su máscara volviendo a la normalidad, simultáneamente cuando el casillero se abrió, pues ya estaba cansado de tantos insultos y payasadas.

-Y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, la conocí hace 3 meses- Cerro el casillero donde se encontraba el pobre de Cunningham, mientras entraba de nuevo al salón.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Paso el tiempo y la horrible clase de aquella macabra maestra se termino. Howard vomitaba del asco por el pasillo cuando oía algo moverse dentro del casillero. Colocando la clave (La sabía no porque fuera su casillero, sino porque era el de Morgan y le gustaba sacar su celular para ver sus mensajes), logro abrir el casillero, y en ese instante Randy cayó sobre él.

-Primero invítame a cenar, Cunningham- Bromeo el gordito. -¿Qué hacías allí, de nuevo Bash?

-No fue Bash- Dijo parándose de su amigo. -Fue Ray.

-¿El mismo Ray que dijo que haces yaoi?

-Sí, que otro Ray…, espera un minuto, ¿El dijo que me volví gay?

-No, dijo yaoi, no gay- Corrigió. -Y no sé porque todos le creen, dime ¿A quién se le ocurriría emparejarnos?

-Sea lo que sea me las va a pagar- Pero su momento de gloria fue interrumpido por un robo-Simio que destruyo la pared entera.-Después de derrotar a la horda de robo-Simios- Colocándose una vez más la máscara, desapareció en una nube de humo mientras su amigo se ahogaba el nauseabundo olor de las bombas de humo.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

El peli-Morado apareció en medio del patio, y lo que vio fue horrible, horriblemente normal. 0 robots, 0 trokeados, 0 monstruos mutantes, 0 experimentos, 49 estudiantes felices jugando, esos eran los elementos que se podían apreciar en ese momento.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, qué?

-¡Hola ninja!- Saludo Heidi. -¿Ya te enteraste de lo pasado?

-…- Solo hubo silencio de parte del ninja.

-Al parecer una persona, alienígena, mutante o demonio llego y se deshizo de los robots a una increíble velocidad, ahora se encuentran en la chatarrería de industrias Mc.-Fist para convertirse en consoladores Anal Intruder 2000.

-Ok, analicemos esta situación, llega el chico nuevo, nuevo súper-Héroe.

-Ja ja ja ja, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto, no es posible, es solo una coincidencia- Dijo denotando su desconocimiento de FanFiction

-Bueno tú cree lo que quieras.

Un temblor sacudió los pies de todos los presentes.

-¡Howard, deja de comer tacos de pescado que no son de pescado!-Gritaron así mismo todos los presentes.

La razón de los temblores no era la indigestión de un gordito de noveno grado, sino más una horda de Robo-Rinocerontes que se acercaban en estampida rodeando al ninja y a la pelirroja.

-Al fin, algo de acción en este desastroso día- Pero lo embistieron por andar de pendejo hablando en medio de la batalla, golpeando uno de los muros de la escuela- ¿Alguien anoto la matrícula?- Pero lo único que vio antes de caer de la pared de panzazo hacia el piso fue a una pelirroja resguardada por una motocicleta que se atravesó en el camino de los Robo-Rinocerontes, causando una mini-Explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir a todos ellos, sin herir a la pelirroja.-Bueno, sin duda eso fue obra del tal Raiko.

Se paro adolorido del suelo ensangrentado por haber aplastado al gato que anteriormente la señora Driscoll había aplastado, pero sobrevivió con muletas, vendas y las esferas del dragón.

-Oh no que he hecho- Se arrepintió de su asesinato doloso-La sangre es muy difícil de limpiar- O tal vez se preocupaba más por su traje ninja que se lava en seco que por el gato que cobraría venganza jalándole las piernas a Randy de noche.

Raiko se acercaba poco a poco a Heidi con una caminata de llamero solitario, mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica arrodillada en el suelo.

-Al fin un caballero en la escuela- Bromeo la pelirroja.-Pero, ¿Qué hay de tu motocicleta?

-No importa, robare, digo, comprare otra.

-¿Y qué hay de tus súper poderes?

-No tengo poderes, solo vi a una chica que necesitaba mi ayuda, y una posible nueva amiga.

-Como dije, un caballero.

.¿Pero qué con esos extraños robots con forma de animales?

-Son robots descompuestos de industrias Mc-Fist.

-¿Y cada cuánto pasa esto?

-Bueno…- Saco su calculadora gigante- Si dividimos las horas del día entre el radio de proporción de los defectos en los productos de industria Mc-Fist, teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano esta en este país, y la cafetería sirve tacos con pescado que no son de pescado…, la serie de ataques de robots defectuosos varia de 6 a 13 ataques por día en hordas de 3 a 12 robots chimbis.

-Lo peor es que siguen creyendo que Mc-Fist es un buen tipo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Olvídalo pelirroja.

-Una pregunta más, ¿Dónde aterrizo el ninja?

-Creo que cayó cerca del aula de Driscoll, puedo ver la sangre del gato desde aquí.

Raiko corría velozmente hacia el ninja, en cámara lenta obviamente (Lol, hubiera dicho que solo caminaba), como todo galán de película, mientras su cabello se agitaba contra el viento.

"Ya sé que vio teresa en él" Pensaba Heidi-Bueno solo tomare mi cámara y…, un momento, ¡¿Y mi Cámara?!

Después de una muy larga, en serio muy larga, increíblemente larga secuencia en cámara lenta, Ray llego hasta el ninja ensangrentado en el charco de sangre del gato muerto (Valga la redundancia).

-¿Qué…, qué paso?- Randy apenas podía levantarse y pronunciar esas mínimas palabras, el golpe lo había dejado noqueado y había dañado varias partes de su cerebro y su pajarito, sería viril para toda su vida.

-Salve a Heidi, destruí a los robots, descubrí que Mc-Fist es un malvado, que todos ustedes creen que soy un tipo de súper-Héroe, que desde Heidi se masturbara cada noche pensando en mi desde hoy, mientras tu jugabas con el gato.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, qué? Miro a sus pies, y estaba todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre, solo para posteriormente desmayarse, ya que verse sí provoco un desmayo.

-Dulces sueños pigmeo, y que el cadáver del gato no te jale las piernas mientras duermes- Raiko entro a la escuela al oír el timbre que marcaba una hora más de sufrimiento que llamamos actualmente "Educación". Y a su vez pensaba:

"Debo admitir que está escuela es muy interesante, tendré mucha diversión aquí, mientras continúe con mi faceta de chico bueno para engañar a estos pendejos, y haga sufrir a aquel que trate de acercarse a Theresa, lograre pasar desapercibido sin que nadie se dé cuenta de la verdad, y quien sabe, tal vez llegue a encontrarme una vez más con Hannibal Mc-Fist, y pueda aprovecharme del ninja total."

Pero una presencia extraña interrumpió su leve caminar de chico cool.

"Debe ser mi imaginación" Pensó. Continúo caminando poco a poco hasta que en cierto punto cuando se encontraba en un pasillo deshabitado, dio media vuelta y saco una Magnum 44 de su Mc-Chila, solo se escucho un Bang asestando contra el gato zombi que llevaba a cuestas a Cunningham hacia el gimnasio y sus armas de tortura.

Solo soltó una leve risita.

-Maldito gato…, odio los gatos.

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar reviews para saber su opinión. No soy un experto que digan, ¡Que bruto, que bárbaro, como escribe de bien este pelao!, pero me he fijado un poco en las historias que he leído en FanFiction, sobre todo en las de IronNinja 3 y sus "Estudiantes" por decirlo de alguna manera.**


	2. 2 Maestros y Discípulos

**2\. Maestros y Discípulos**

**Soy yo otra vez, con el segundo capítulo, Sí. Cómo tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones de Marzo por semana santa tratare de actualizar lo más posible, pero dudo mucho que haga más de 3 actualizaciones, considerando que me dejaron cerca de 4 talleres, 3 trabajos, 2 exposiciones y no sé cuantas tareas (No es que me vaya mal en el colegio, sino que los profesores son unos malditos p***), pero bueno, continuare sin importar que, y recuerden, dejen review en este capítulo para saber su opinión.**

**P.d: Le daré un giro nuevo a un concepto ya utilizado anteriormente en casi todos los fic de Randy Cunningham**

Randy caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, alerta por sí veía algún bravucón, robot, monstruo, gato zombi maldito, pelirroja entrometida o un chico macabro con múltiples personalidades, claro que tanta paranoia llamo la atención del gordito de cabellos naranja a su lado derecho.

-Oye Bro, has estado un poco raro desde ayer.

-¡Raro, cómo qué raro!

-Pues estás un poco avfhvyiuvguievbuicyfvueaycvvyuiruayffahegivu- Y en cuanto mencionaba esas letras sin sentido hacia todo tipo de movimientos extraños.

-Pues tú también estarías raro sí te hubieras enterado antes que hay una extraña persona, alienígena, mutante o demonio salvando personas, un chico nuevo que te odia y tiene múltiples personalidades y te persiguiera un gato inmortal en busca de venganza.

-Te entiendo.

-¿En serio?

-No- Pero tuvo una iluminación provenida probablemente del mismísimo cielo o más bien los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a funcionar. -Pero olvidas la solución más simple, pregúntale al Nomicon.

-¿Tu le estás dando la razón al Ninjanomicon?

-No- Fue una decepción que estuviera en paz con el libro. -Pero no quiero tener a un amigo esquizofrénico que este más loco que Julian.

Randy, se escondió detrás del bote de basura que casualmente estaba cerca de ellos y casualmente estaba desocupado de cualquier rata, friki nerd de la banda o gato sediento de sangre. Saco el Nomicon de su bolso, disfrazado de un libro normal de matemáticas por supuesto, pero por más fuerza o empeño que pusiera no era posible abrir el libro.

-Oh ya entiendo, es solo porque revele mi identidad ninja ¿No es así?

El libro solo brillo de un color carmesí como si asintiera, pero en realidad decía algo más, algo que solo Randy entendía.

-Oye, pero no tienes que mencionar a mi madre, eh- Y al parecer el Nomicon no estaba muy feliz que digamos con el joven ninja. -Así, pues tu eres libro hijo de…

Pero antes de terminar su insulto e interrumpiéndome para decir mi frase típica presentada anteriormente, el Ninjanomicon se abrió de golpe y arrastro el alma de Randy hacia él.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Randy caía, en cámara lenta por supuesto porque me gustan las escenas cliché, hacía un lago de nenúfares con unas cuantas ranas verdes llenas de verrugas y muy parecidas a Howard debo mencionar, se podía ver como el Nomicon odiaba a Howard y su irresponsabilidad, glotonería, y falta total de compromiso.

En frente del chico que luchaba por no ahogarse en un lago de ranas Howard, se encontraba un anciano de un cabello largo, lleno de canas, al igual que su barba tipo santa Claus. Sus ojos eran totalmente grises, inspiraban sabiduría, pero también mostraban un alma fría, que encajaban totalmente con su pálida piel. Usaba una chaqueta sin botones típicos de un Keikogi, de color negro con mínimos detalles rojos, como unas cuantas franjas en las largas mangas y el símbolo de una máscara ninja verde en un lado del pecho, también llevaba una Hakama blanca, sobre la cual llevaba un cinturón totalmente negro como el vacío del espacio. Usaba unas sandalias y una Katana enfundada en su cinturón, sin contar que poseía un Jingasa, un sombrero de guerra digno de un samurái.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí…, y eso- Era lo único que podía preguntar al anciano que solamente se paraba en frente del joven ninja, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero lo miraba fijamente mientras caminaba sobre el agua. Hasta que tomo un soplido de aire, que necesitaba por casi ahogarse, y pregunto. -¿Quién eres tú?

Lo único que hizo esa extraña persona tomarlo de un brazo y despedirse corriendo sobre el agua hacia la orilla jalándolo de un brazo, entre rebotes y chapuzones, y tragándose un par de ranas debo decir, Randy logro sobrevivir, digo, digo, llegar a la orilla.

-Responderé a todas tus preguntas joven ninja… ¡Porque yo soy, la sabiduría, yo soy el conocimiento, yo soy…!-

-El amo de las introducciones largas- Pero por imprudente se gano una cachetada por pendejo.

-…El Ninjanomicon.

-¡Tú eres el Ninjanomicon!

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un pelirrojo con el que te hicieran Yaoi?

-No…, tal vez… ¿Un poco?…- Y se gano otra bofetada por maricon y pendejo.

-¡Esto es serio ninja!- Dejemos los chistes aún lado. -Me he enterado de que en tus últimas batallas no has tenido un gran "desempeño".

-No creo que pueda decir eso, solo me distraje en medio de la batalla, aplaste un gato maldito e inmortal y alguien más se encarga de hacer mi trabajo, Ok, veo el punto- Recapacito. -¡Pero no es mi culpa todo lo que ha pasado, a mí es al que más le afecta!- Y se ganó otra cachetada, seré honesto, esta vez no sé por qué fue la bofetada.

-Yo tampoco sé.

-Porque un ninja siempre toma la responsabilidad de los hechos que han ocurrido, ¡Qué no ha podido evitar de no ser por su incompetencia en el campo de batalla y desconocimiento de las consecuencias futuras de cada una de sus decisiones a tomar!- Hubo un leve momento de silencio.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Claro qué tengo razón!, espera… ¿Dijiste que tenía razón?

-Sí, debo convertirme en un mejor ninja, debo tener la capacidad de proteger a mis seres queridos.

-Tu verdadero entrenamiento comenzara mañana…, y en otros asuntos…- Empezó a cachetearlo a velocidad Mach 4 -¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de revelar tu identidad de manera tan imprudente solo por un juego de niños?!

-¡Basta, o saldré de aquí con 2 dientes menos!

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Cuando la temporada de Randy termino, fue expulsado del Nomicon con 2 dientes menos, un brazo dislocado, una rodilla rota, y con agua de sus pulmones.

-Oye Cunningham, ¿Quién es el anciano detrás de ti?- Pregunto el de pelo naranja. Sin dudarlo, el joven ninja volteo su mirada, aunque el solo hecho de girar su cuello le producía un agudo dolor. Detrás de él, se encontraba la versión humana del Ninjanomicon.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, qué?

-Se nota que eres muy monótono a la hora de expresar sorpresa, joven ninja.

-Y demasiado molesto al usar las mismas frases a toda hora- Se oyó la voz de cierto chico muy bien conocido.

-De nuevo esa voz.

Un chico castaño, de pelo largo que cubría un poco su ojo derecho y dejaba a la luz su otro ojo gris se acercaba lentamente al lugar.

-Hello, Mr. Cunningham

-¿Desde cuandeition hablar ingleition?

-Desde que tome la clase avanzada de inglés Mr. Cunningham, uno de los beneficios de ser tan guapo.

-O tan vanidoso- Sorpresivamente el Ninjanomicon lanzo una sagas broma.

-Vaya, vaya, esto no lo puedo creer- Se acercaba cada vez más al Nomicon.

-Pero, sí es el Ninjanomicon- Lol –No sabía que podía tomar forma humana, pero debí sospecharlo tomando en cuenta que eres una arma viviente del emperador, una Teigu humana.

-¿Teigu?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los 2 chicos confundidos, que parecían ajenos a la conversación entre Nomi (No existe otro nombre para él) y Raiko.

-Yo sé de qué estás hecho, literalmente, pero dime una cosa… ¿Qué tan poderoso eres? ¿Cuántas colas posees?

-¿Colas?- Volvieron a preguntar los chicos.

-Y dime tú ¿Porqué escondes tu ojo derecho? ¿Temes qué te delate ese mínimo detalle?

-¿Ojo derecho?- Preguntaron una vez más.

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez pigmeos?!- Raiko, con su mirada demoníaca, asustaba a los 2 chicos que se quedaban en posición fetal. Hasta que Nomi lo tomó de su hombro y lo arrastro hacia atrás.

-Yo sé que soy, se que eres, y puedo revelárselo a todos aquí- Amenazo el sabio anciano.

-Ok, ok, solo jugaba- Aunque el concepto de jugar de Ray es muy diferente del de todos nosotros.-Y un regalito antes de ir a mí clase- Saco una vez más la Magnum 44 de su Mc-Chila, disparando en dirección del anciano, pero obviamente lo esquivo.

-Eres muy ingenuo, ¿En serio creíste que me matarías sin un arma del emperador?

-Voltea vejestorio- Al voltear el Nomicon, observo como detrás de él, se encontraba el gato más brutal del universo tirado en el piso, provocando el desmayo de cierto peli-Morado -Deberías encargarte de ese maldito gato, odio los gatos- Se alejo por el mismo camino del que llegó –Y por cierto, si poseo una Teigu.

-Alguien más cree que eso fue raro- Pregunto Randy, logrando que Howard alzara la mano –Nomi ¿Qué fue todo eso de las Teigus?

-Un arma del emperador... imagina matar una bestia peligrosa y construir con su cuerpo un arma, eso es una Teigu.

-¿Y que eres exactamente tu?- El joven más alto de los 2 realizo su pregunta.

-Básicamente, yo soy una Teigu también, una Teigu humana que puede regenerarse- Cada explicación que daba Nomi era bastante confusa para los jovenes, a pesar, de que en su mirada vacia, se notaba que lo creía lo más fácil del mundo.

-¿Y lo de las colas y el ojo de Raiko?- Esta vez pregunto el más bajo de los 2.

-Pues…, yo…, este, demasiada información por hoy- Pero en vez de responder se transformo de golpe en su forma de libro.

-Cuanta cobardía Nomi, cuanta cobardía...

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Mc-Fist y Viceroy estaban en su oficina apilando un castillo de naipes como todos nosotros hemos intentado en o durante nuestra niñez pero solo ocurre en las caricaturas.

-¡Mc-Fist!-El grito grave del Hechicero, quien en un instante apareció en la cúpula dentro de la oficina de Mc-Fist, interrumpió sus juegos infantiles y derrumbo su castillo, que de por sí ya casi alcanzaba el techo.

-¡¿Quién es el maldito que derrumbó mi lindo castillos de princesas?!- Grito el hombre con complejo de M

-¡¿MC-FIST?!- Volvió a gritar, pero está vez un grito incluso tan grave, tan fuerte y tan lleno de ira…

…Que llego incluso a los oídos agudos de Raiko Ikuto Yagami.

-Lo lamento tanto su majestuosa majestuosidad, que se le ofrece o gran amo del mal y del caos infinito- De sus diálogos podemos definir que Mc-Fist es un lame-Botas.

-¡Tus robots que enviaste a destruir al ninja, no destruyeron al ninja!- Que comentario tan novedoso por parte del brujo

-¡Viceroy, enviaste robots sin consultármelo!- Grito la M viviente.

-Lo lamento señor, pero era vital, he encontrado la ubicación de…

-¡Y lo peor fue que ni siquiera fue ese insecto el que los destruyo, llego a mí el repugnante olor de la alegría, el festejo y un asqueroso nombre que no quiero volver a escuchar!- Desapareció de la cúpula tan rápido como llego, dejando atrás un brillo verdoso.

-Viceroy, mi amigo ¡Porque no me informaste de ese ataque!

-Señor, si me dejara explicarle le diría que encontré la ubicación de un antiguo enemigo.

-Como siempre el nigga nerd es el más peligroso de 2 tontos más tontos- La voz del castaño provino de quien sabe dónde, su voz solo rebotaba como eco por la habitación sombría.

-¡¿Muéstrate como el cobarde lleno de cobardía que eres, cobarde?!- Aunque digamos que en estos momentos Mc-Fist no tiene suficiente cerebro para crear un buen insulto.

-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? No sé, algo como "¡Maldita rata cobarde, sal de tú escondite de mierda!, o yo que se."

-Señor, es él, Raiko Ikuto Yagami- Señalo.

-Le quitas el misterio Viceroy- Se quejo Ray –Y sabes muy bien que odio mi nombre completo- El castaño cayo del techo, provocando una abolladura en el suelo y un sonido retumbante en la oficina.

-Ra…, Ra… ¡Raiko!- Tartamudeo Mc-Fist, solo para desmayarse al segundo y medio de pronunciar su nombre.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, para así poder, deshacerme del monstruo que eres- Saco un control remoto de su bata, y oprimiendo el gran botón rojo, tentáculos mecánicos salían de las paredes del lugar.

-Como te odio- Raiko corría hacia la pared, las armas mortales de Viceroy lo perseguían pisando sus talones ¿Lograría salvarse? ¡Pues claro, es Raiko Yagami!

Ahora corría por las paredes inclinadas de la habitación, era increíble como lo hacía. Ahora corría por el techo, y bajando de "Un salto" del techo para salir por la puerta, su velocidad era exageradamente exagerada, impulsándose por las paredes subía y bajaba provocando que los tentáculos se enredaran entre sí.

-Fue fácil- Hasta que más tentáculos giratorios salieron del suelo tomándolo de ambos brazos y piernas. -He visto suficiente Hentai para saber cómo terminara esto.

Los tentáculos robóticos lo llevaban de vuelta a la oficina, justo donde lo esperaba el genio malvado.

-Good Bye, Raiko Yagami- Como si fuera poco, las armas novedosas contra el chico empezaron a retraerse hacia las paredes y el suelo nuevamente, estirando a Raiko como si fuera una maquina de tortura medieval, el castaño de ojos "Grises" gritaba de dolor, pero empezó a reírse como un sádico en ese inmenso dolor.

-Watashi wa Kiken, Itami o Aishi- Recito el chico en japonés, esperen, ¿Raiko sabia japones? –Me encanta el peligro, el dolor

Pero, para terminar con esa escena y la pesadilla que era el Yagami en ese momento, un tentáculo giratorio salía del suelo, con cuchillas híper-Afiladas que cortarían un buldócer, a diferencia de la espada ninja. Esas mismas cuchillas, lo atravesaban en medio de su pecho, tomando su corazón, llenándose de sangre y tripas en una horrible y macabra matanza.

-No fue un placer conocerte- Se regocijaba el científico mientras la sangre caía sobre su bata blanca. Pero, algo paso, incluso en el suelo, desmembrado, sin tripas, seguía con su risa macabra. –Pero… ¡Pero cómo! Ni siquiera los sujetos de prueba a los que sometimos, tenían tanta resistencia ¡Ni siquiera tú tienes esas habilidades!

-En serio creíste que mi discípulo caería directo en tu trampa- La sangre desapareció por completo, y Raiko regeneraba sus propias partes, y se levantaba.

Poco a poco, se transformaba, en un hombre de una altura considerable, de piel blanca. Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de zorro, pero no ocultaba sus ojos rojos, su pelo rojo largo, y sus marcas rojas en sus mejillas, el Kanji de fuego y el Kanji de muerte. Sus ropas consistían en lo opuesto a Nomi, usaba una Kimono azul marino con rayas carmesí, sobre la cual poseía una Haori negra, unida por una Haori Himo, un nudo especial totalmente blanco. Al igual que el personaje ya mencionado, vestía una Hakama totalmente negra con unas sandalias. Usaba unas especies de protectores de Samurái de color rojo en sus brazos, y lo peculiar de su apariencia, era que en la palma de sus manos tenía tatuajes de shurikens carmesís, al igual que en el reverso del Haori.

-Pero esto es imposi…- Sus palabras cesaron, al observar el agujero de bala que lo atravesó por completo, y detrás de él, estaba el verdadero Raiko Ikuto Yagami, levantando su arma principal, su Magnum 44, pero no era una normal. Poco a poco, fue cayendo al suelo.

-Gran trabajo, discípulo mío.

-Gracias, maestro, gracias, Masaru- Pero ambos notaron algo extraño en "El cadáver" de Viceroy, no había sangre, solo chipas que revoloteaban y cables y circuitos que quedaban a plena vista.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, qué?

Un holograma del nigga nerd apareció desde el suelo.

-Hola demonios- Saludo.

-Un Robo-Viceroy, ingenioso- Felicitó Masaru.

-De hecho yo tampoco me expondría a mi mismo ante 2 asesinos "Profesionales"- Reconoció Ray. –Pero por lo menos tenemos a Mc-Fist- Pero al voltear, el cuerpo inconsciente de Mc-Fist de había desvanecido.

-Lo he asegurado, no lo encontraran, y esperó, tampoco sobrevivirán- El techo se abrió, por un sistema de resortes, ambos asesinos fueron expulsados de las industrias Mc-Fist. Mientras se deslizaban por los costados de esta.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, se que la escena de acción no fue la gran cosa, pero al menos, creo, lo compense con los nuevos personajes, y pequeñas "Pistas" para que saquen sus propias conclusiones del secreto de Raiko Yagami, y no, no tiene una Death Note (Ojala yo sí, Okno). Y unas cuantas preguntas para que estallen sus cabezas:**

**¿Cuál es el secreto de los Yagami?**

**¿Qué relación tiene Nomi y Masaru?**

**¿Y qué son las Teigu?**


	3. 3 Qué eres Raiko?

**3\. ¿Qué eres Raiko?**

**Hello, perdónenme por no actualizar tanto últimamente, es que se borro mi contraseña, tuve 4 exposiciones para esta semana, 2 dramatizaciones (No soy Johnny Dep, así que no me fue muy bien), una hermanita que se la pasa en internet oyendo violeta, etc. Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, ¡Vayamos al capítulo!**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Randy se encarga de hacerle unas preguntas al Ninjanomicon, pero no logra nada que no sea recibir golpes de un anciano y descubrir un poco más sobre el Nomicon. Mientras avanza en su búsqueda por una miserable respuesta, se efectúan más y más preguntas ¿Qué es una Teigu? Mientras tanto, Raiko va a por Mc-Fist, pero termina en un enfrentamiento contra Viceroy y uno de sus inventos contra él. Increíblemente, sobrevive, puesto que no es Raiko Yagami, es un misterioso hombre cuyo nombre es Masaru

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Randy se encontraba en este momento dentro del Ninjanomicon, en un entrenamiento especial que el mismo decidió tomar, aunque se arrepentiría (Mua Ja Ja Ja Ja).

La primera parte del entrenamiento consistía en atravesar una viga muy, muy, muy delgada de madera, que estaba colgada sobre un "pequeño" lago, mientras debía llegar sosteniendo en su espalda otra vara con 2 baldes llenos de agua, pero el Nomicon no se lo haría tan fácil, debía esquivar a su vez pirañas que saltaban por su tierna carne.

-No veo el objetivo de esto- Se quejo el joven ninja.

-Equilibrio, fuerza, resistencia, evasión, agilidad, yo sí veo el punto.

-Pero no creo que sea necesario arriesgar mi vida en esto- Esas palabras solo lograron una mueca en la cara de Nomi, mientras el perdía cada vez más estabilidad.

-Oh, claro, este entrenamiento no sirve para sobrevivir cada día de tu vida enfrentando monstruos y robots, y más recientemente chicos sádicos con sangre de…- Y el secreto casi se le escapa de la boca a Nomi.

-¿Sangre de qué, si puedo saber?

Pero Nomi callaba.

-Sabes, empiezo a preferir al pelirrojo con el que me hacen yaoi.

Pero uno de los peces carnívoros salto desde el agua hacia la cara del peli-Morado, que casi cae al agua infestada de pirañas de no ser por Raiko que lo salvo…, un momento ¡¿Raiko en el Ninjanomicon?!

En medio de saltos, o eso era lo que parecían, Raiko de alguna manera se impulsaba por el agua de manera similar a como lo había hecho antes Nomi, llevándolo sano y salvo a la orilla.

-¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!- Obviamente Randy estaba estupefacto, su enemigo entro al Ninjanomicon, es más, sabía sobre el Ninjanomicon.

-Gracias por salvarme o majestuoso Raiko- Bromeó el castaño. -Eso es lo que deberías decir pigmeo, ya nadie tiene modales.

Hasta que sus bromas fueron interrumpidas por el ente conocido como Nomi detrás de él, quien apretaba su garganta con una ninjato provocándose una tenue línea de sangre que recorría todo su cuello.

-No deberías estar aquí- Lo amenazó apretando cada vez más la espada.

-Tú no deberías hacerle eso- Una voz misteriosa se oía desde los confines de las montañas que rodeaban el lago, y sobrevolando el cielo apareció un enorme Shuriken que relucía en una estela carmesí, que rodeaba a estos 3 personajes generando una ola de polvo alrededor de ellos, para finalmente frenar en seco y convertirse en…, ¡Masaru!

Ahora, el que se encontraba totalmente sorprendido era el mismísimo maestro del ninja total.

-Suelta a mi aprendiz- Solo esa amenaza basto para que el sabio de sabios empezara a temblar.

-No te necesito ahora, Masaru- Así que Ray tomo el brazo de Nomi, y lo separo de su cuerpo, llovía sangre a cantaros dentro del libro, mientras Randy se desmallaba en el suelo, no le hacia nada de gracia ver la sangre. -No te necesito a ti, soy como Chuck Norris 2.0- Y las bromas no paraban de salir de la boca del castaño sádico.

Pero rápidamente el brazo del anciano se regenero completamente, ¿Arte de curación o algo mas?.

-Nunca creí que te volvería a ver, y aquí estás… ¿Cuanto para su llegada, la de la luna?

-No lo sé…

-Ah, que aburridos son ustedes 2- Colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en señal de aburrimiento. -Mejor voy a travistear a Randy mientras está inconsciente- Y Ray salió del Nomicon volando con los brazos extendidos, mientras tarareaba "Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, ¡Nyan Cat¡"

-Tu discípulo es un tanto excéntrico...- Señalo (estando en lo correcto) el Nomicon.

-Adiós, hermano- Y Masaru se despidió desapareciendo al igual que su discípulo.

-Oh no, Randy no está listo, no estamos listos- Con un extraño conjuro, las manos de Nomi brillaban, enviando el alma del chico desmayado y postrado en el suelo fuera del Ninjanomicon.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

El alma de Randy se encontraba de nuevo en su cuerpo, y por alguna razón estaba rodeado de gente burlándose de él, más de lo habitual en cada día de su vida claro esta, digamos que no eres muy popular al pasar todo el día con un gordito cuyos gases son peligro biológico y con el que lo toman para shippear.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece Disney llamo blancanieves, quiere que le devuelvas su vestido- Frente a él, y quien lideraba la burla, era el mismísimo Bash en persona, con una frase demasiado inteligente para haber sido pensada por su cerebro de rata que solo piensa en mini-motos.

Lo que el joven de ojos azules no sabía era que tenían más razones para reírse de él (repito, mas de lo habitual) de lo que creía, puesto que vestía un vestido de princesa y en su espalda tenía una imagen suya un poco incomoda para todos. Se miro de pies a cabeza, y averiguo esa razón, rápidamente corrió hacia al baño, una furia interminable ardía dentro de él, pero también una vergüenza y tristeza enormes.

Randy estaba en el baño, lavándose las lagrimas en su rostro, no sabía cómo, pero en solo 3 capítulos Raiko lo había avergonzado infinitas veces. Al terminar, se vio al espejo del baño, pero, ¿Qué pasaba?

Cuando se veía a sí mismo, era un estereotipo de princesa Disney, pero al observar su reflejo, llevaba sus ropas normales que por alguna razón siempre llevaba y nunca lavaba.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, qué? ¿Una ilusión?- Sin que él se diera cuenta, el trokeo empezó a rodearlo, pero al recuperar su actitud habitual, se disperso de vuelta a su origen.

-Ah, el espejo, ¿Cómo no pude preverlo?- Raiko Yagami entro justo por esa puerta justo en el momento adecuado.

-¡Raiko! ¡¿Cómo haces esto, quién eres tú…, qué eres tú?!

-Un emisario de la muerte, así me hago llamar- Entonces Randy se fijo, en el reflejo del chico junto a él, su reflejo estaba manchado de sangre, y a sus oídos llegaban gritos de desesperación que lo dejaban sordo y agonizante en el suelo. –Será mejor que me valla, no quiero que una de mis marionetas sufra…, aún- Y así se despedía del ninja, en cuya mente se generaban cada vez más y más preguntas, y cada vez más y más traumas.

En cuanto el castaño, sádico, Yagami, Kira o como quieran llamarle salió de la habitación, los gritos cesaron de dolor cesaron de repente, y la ilusión del vestido había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, mas preguntas para el pigmeo.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

-Te lo digo Howard, ese chicesperarmeloo no es humano- Decía Randy. –Dijo que era un emisario, y yo era una de sus marionetas.

-Exageras Cunningham, puede que nos odie profundamente, pero no es como si fuera un alienígena o mutante o quién sabe qué cosa.

-¿Y qué hay de las ilusiones que crea, sus habilidades sobrehumanas, el hecho de que entre cuando él quiera en el Ninjanomicon?- Pero en su charla paranoica por demostrarle a su amigo lo que podría ser Raiko, se topo con Theresa tumbándola al suelo, en una posición muy mal pensable con su *Censura Activada* entre las piernas de la chica, y logrando que esta dejara caer así mismo un pequeño collar con una Magatama morada, y una perla incrustada en ella.

-Ra…, Randy- Musitaba Theresa con una tierna y dulce voz, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-The…, Theresa- Randy, dejándose llevar por la situación, acercaba lentamente su boca a la chica, disfrutando cada segundo en que se acercaba, cerca, y mas cerca aún.

-¡¿Quítate de encima?!- Y con su pierna le dio un tremendo golpe en su *Censura Activada*, y noqueando al chico. –Por si no lo sabías, tengo novio, pervertido.

-Primero que todo, discúlpame, segundo, tienes la mano MUY pesada.

-Ray me dio unas clases de defensa personal.

-Debí de esperarlo- Cunningham se levanto del suelo, para posteriormente sacudirse el polvo de la chaqueta.

-Y tú tienes a Howard así que ya no me necesitas.

-¡ Pero que Howard no es mi novio!

-Como digas, como digas- Se fijo al suelo, buscando su collar caído, el cual tomo entre sus manos.

-Lindo collar, ¿Esa es una Magatama?

-Sí, es muy especial para mí, me la dio Raiko en nuestra primera cita, dijo que quería que fuera muy feliz con esto, y que cada vez que lo observara recordara que siempre estará a mi lado- Y así fue como todas las chicas entrometidas del pasillo empezaron a suspirar al unisonó: "Ahhh", y luego dijeron, también al unisonó debo decir: "Qué romántico". El comportamiento de las chicas es algunas veces muy predecible.

-Bueno yo solo pasaba para ver sí…- Pero fue interrumpido por el dedo de Theresa en su boca.

-Esa excusa no funciona 2 veces- Y Theresa se alejo como chica mala mientras arriba sonaba una canción tipo High School Musical de la nada y todos bailaban haciendo una pirámide humana.

-No se sí está escuela es muy bizarra o es una ilusión más de Raiko para hacerme sufrir.

-Ambas- Y Ray como siempre aparecía flotando sobre su cabeza mientras movía un dedo manipulando a los alumnos.

-Por favor cállate, no eres más que una copia bizarra de Light Yagami con súper-Esteroides.

-Y tú un plagio de Shinobi- ¿Referencias a IronNinja3? ¿Dónde?

-Sabes me gustaría matarte justo ahora- Pero una bombilla tipo caricatura apareció sobre su cabeza. –Sabes ley hace poco sobre un juego, solo lo modificare un poco- Empezó a multiplicarse, o dividirse, como prefieran, en varios clones, que rodeaban a Randy con una mirada siniestra en sus ojos. –Adivina…- Dijo uno de ellos. -¿Quién es el verdadero Raiko?- Continuo otro. –Responde bien, y vive…- Empezó de nuevo. –Responde mal, y muere.

-Solo esas palabras eran suficientes para que su alma se hiciera pedazos, pero Raiko olvido algo: La única persona que podía frenarlo estaba justo detrás de él, mirándolo seriamente, ese era Nomi.

-Sabes, no se debe jugar así con la frágil mente de los seres humanos, ese es trabajo de las gemelas Anderson- Y con el lanzamiento ágil, rápido y prácticamente imposible de un solo kunai lanzado desde su manga, Nomi destruyo a todas las copias del siniestro Kira.

-Ah, creí que serían más divertidos en este lugar, mis marionetas son muy débiles, sus hilos pronto se romperán, ojala estuviera en el fic de IronNinja14, para traumar a todos lo que quisiera (Sí vez esto ¡Llévame con Tigo!).

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

-Todo está bien, el ya no está aquí, todo está bien, el ya no está aquí- Solo eso repetía Mc-Fist en posición fetal en una esquina de su oficina.

-Señor con todo respeto, creo que debería venir aquí y ver esto- Trataba de convencerlo el científico.

-Todo está bien, el ya no está aquí, todo está bien, el ya no está aquí- Volvía a repetir está vez mucho más alto, ignorando por completo a su compañero. Hasta que la mascota de este, Nicolás, le asesto una cachetada con sus asquerosas patas.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- Y por primera vez, agradeció la M humana (Literalmente) -¡Pero nunca vuelvas a hacerlo!

-Lo lamento mucho señor- Dijo a regaña dientes. –Pero debía mostrarle está grabación- De la nada Otto apareció volando, para mostrar una grabación holográfica en la cima de la escuela Norrisville High. Un encapuchado se posaba levitando en el techo con las piernas cruzadas, y hacia una especie de conjuro con sus brazos, un portal se abría repentinamente en frente de él, y brazos demoníacos salían del portal, pero no luchaba, los aceptaba y acogía para ser absorbido.

Mc-Fist solo tenía una cara de WTF!, ¡¿Por qué me traumas más?!

-Al parecer, este es el ente que se aparece a menudo en la escuela, con el papel de héroe de vez en cuando, y calenturiando a las jóvenes- Explico. –Así mismo tenemos grabaciones de Raiko, cuando no nota nuestras moscas espía y las destruye, y es muy fácil enlazar a estos 2 entes, también he observado que Raiko oculta su faceta oscura y sus poderes a todos en la escuela, excepto a 2 peculiares estudiantes, y aquel que parece una Teigu humana.

-¡Otra más!- Se altero Mc-Fist. –¡Todo está bien, él ya no está aquí! ¡Todo está bien, él ya no está aquí!

-Oh, señor, sí matar a Raiko es lo único que le devolverá la cordura, yo lo haré.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

-¡¿Qué haremos qué?!- Las palabras de Randy colocaron temor en el alma del gordito, que tenía cara de haber visto a mi abuela en tanga.

-Ya me oíste, desde mañana, vigilaremos las 24 horas a Raiko.

-¡¿Acaso enloqueciste Cunningham?! ¡Raiko es Raiko! No correré peligro por una paranoia tuya.

-Por favor, seré tu mejor amigo.

-Ya eres mi mejor amigo, lastimosamente.

-Pues tú tampoco me agradas mucho que digamos- Pero su pelea matrimonial fue interrumpida por un encapuchado no tan misterioso que traspaso la pared dejando un enorme agujero.

Un ente cuyo rostro era ocultado por una capucha muy antigua y descastada, que lo dejaba emergido en la oscuridad, pero dejaba ver su atuendo. Un traje ninja que consistía en una chaqueta cruzada azul marino, con el Kanji del fuego en su pecho y en su espalda el logo enorme de un Shuriken carmesí en cuyo centro se encontraba el Kanji de muerte. Está chaqueta no tenía mangas, permitiendo ver sus grandes y voluminosos brazos, con unos brazaletes metálicos negros en sus brazos y las marcas del Shuriken en las palmas de sus manos. Llevaba un pantalón negro el cual le quedaba un poco grande. Sus pies estaban descalzos, llevaba también un collar con una calavera alrededor de su cuello, y un cinturón rojo rodeaba su cintura.

-¿Cómo, cuándo, qué?- Pregunto la pareja de novios, digo, digo, amigos al unisonó.

-Ese es…- Dijeron una vez más al unisonó. -¡Strider Hiryu!- No me miren así, imagínense a este personaje con capucha y sin que se le viera la cara y esa es más o menos la persona misteriosa que apareció, a la que, aunque no fuera el, se parecían lo que se dice demasiado.

-Sí…, claro, Strider Hiryu- Contesto él. –Y a Strider Hiryu le convendría mucho que se apartaran para no tener estorbos y vencer a esta criatura del Makai que accidentalmente me siguió.

-¿Makai?

-Por favor no vuelvan a hablar al mismo tiempo o les cortare la lengua al mismo tiempo.

Ambos callaron mientras se tapaban la boca y protegían sus lenguas.

-Buenos chicos- Y los felicito con palmaditas en la espalda. –Y si se largan de aquí les daré un premio.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Moviendo sus traseros los 2 chicos salieron corriendo extrañamente del lugar con el rabo entre las patas, hasta que a medio camino, Randy recapacito y volvió a su compostura.

-¿Acaso..., nos manipulaba...?- Se pregunto saliendo de la confusión.

-¡¿Qué haces Cunningham?! ¡No lo arruines, quiero mi premio!

-Lo lamento Howard, por más que te manipulen y me manipulen fácilmente, tengo un deber como ninja, debo protegerlos a todos- Saco la máscara de su chaqueta de manera fugaz, y mientras se la colocaba y cubría su rostro, cintas de tela negra lo rodeaban mágicamente creando un traje ninja que ajusta sus partes indebidas. -¡Bomba de humo!- Grito, y desapareció en una olorosa nube de humo roja mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba cada vez más y más.

La batalla estaba a punto de empezar…

**Como dije antes, perdón por no actualizar antes, mi colegio los volvería locos, y mis compañeros aún peor, pero por lo menos revele algunas pistas para que especulen al menos y el próximo capítulo sí habrá una épica batalla *Cae confeti del cielo que tendré que limpiar***

**Adiosssssssssssssssss**


	4. 4 Liar Mask

**4\. Liar Mask**

**Después de unos meses de ausencia he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo (Sigo con vida), les contare un poco de lo que ha pasado, estudia para mis exámenes, los pase (Por obra y gracia del espíritu santo), visite a mi papá unos días en Barranquilla, dormí, recibí amenaza de muerte si no pasaba este periodo en los primeros 3 puestos (Mamá asesina), escribí un fic (hice como 3 borradores para llegar a esta versión) y lo estoy retrasando, etc…**

**Antes de empezar quisiera preguntarles algo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin actualizar? ¿2 o 3 meses? ¿Todavía es 2015? ¿Me gradué de bachiderato y ni cuenta me di? Creo que ya tengo canas, así que mejor empiezo con el fic antes de mi velorio.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

Una serie de sucesos no buscan más que amargarle la vida Randy Cunningham, Raiko atormentándolo a toda hora, Theresa actuando como un estereotipo playboy, y el encapuchado/Strider Hiryu que apareció de la nada.

Sin contar a Mc-Fist al borde de la locura Secretos y tormentos del pasado persiguen sin notarlo a toda la escuela Norrisville, y un nombre del pasado, perdido entre los susurros, y manchado de sangre, aquel nombre que de rojo pinto el mundo

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

La "Bestia" que había seguido al encapuchado no era nada más que una adolescente efervescente con una máscara. Una máscara de una especie ogro azul, con dos cuernos en su cabeza que sobresalían de su largo cabello negro (Que llegaba hasta las piernas), sin contar que dicha máscara mostraba sus impetuosos ojos rojo carmesí. Usaba un vestido negro enterizo, de manga sisa, y minifalda ligada a un cinturón rojo junto a un protector que cubría solo su parte izquierda. Este también tenía un alto cuello gris adornado con rayas verticales, junto con una corbata roja, que llevaba una especie de botón plateado en la parte del nudo. Sus antebrazos se encontraban cubiertos por unos protectores rojos y usaba unas botas negras. Y por último, en su cinturón, una katana negra enfundada de un lado y en su espalda un kanabo.

.Murasame, "La lluvia del pueblo"- Dijo este misterioso personaje que asimilaba a cierto personaje de capcom, y al cual me referiré como Strider.

–Proximidad, 15 metros, Armas, solo identifico a Murasame y un kanabo, Nivel de fuerza, ¿Comparada con usted?, no pos con Pepe Patea-Traseros ¡Claro que con migo!, en este estado se encuentran a la par con usted- Era como si "Straider" fueran 2 personas fusionadas en un solo cuerpo. -¿Cuál es su Carta de Triunfo?, la desconozco, Condiciones de liberación, robar el kanabo durante el festival de la súper luna de sangre y vencer al domador.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

En la cornisa, un confundido ninja, junto a una estatua de un Kirin, observaba y escuchaba la extraña conversación.

-¿Festival de la súper luna de sangre?- La voz salió de la estatua.

-¡La puta madre, un león que habla!- Randy expulso el grito más homosexual posible, llevándose un doloroso golpe de la estatua.

-Que no soy un león, soy un kirin, lee más arriba- La estatua procedió a chocar sus patas de piedra, y convertirse en la versión parecida pero más alta del maestro Roshi. –Ahora, ¿Qué es el festival de la súper luna de sangre?

-Ya sabrás que Norrisville es un pueblo raro- Señalo Randy estando en lo cierto, digo, un festival solo para celebrar el pollo frito y otro para la luna de sangre, suena a pelicula de ocultismo

-No me digas…- Nomi se fijó desde lo alto de la escuela un puesto de Mc Salchichas en la ciudad.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

"¡Perros Calientes al doble de precio! ¡Pague 2 y lleve 1!"- Gritaba el dueño del local, y con tan increíble promoción claro que tendría una enorme fila esperando su turno.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

-Debido a la llegada de la súper luna de sangre, Mc Fist organizara un festival, habrá música, películas y comida, y siempre nombran a un rey del festival- Explicaba el ninja.

-Me suena a película de ocultismo, se porque se hará allí la liberación.

-¿Liberación?- Cada vez surgían más y más preguntas, ¿Qué era la liberación?

-Supongo que tarde o temprano debías saberlo- Nomi extendió la palma de su mano derecha, en esa arrugada palma apareció una especie de holograma de la máscara de demonio que portaba la chica. –Está es una Liar Mask.

"Máscara de las Mentiras" Pensó el joven, después de todo, las clases de gringo no habían sido tan en vano

-Se trata de una Teigu que contiene en su interior el alma de un Yokai, un demonio, si el usuario es compatible con la máscara puede usar todos sus poderes a voluntad, de lo contrario, se apodera de su cuerpo, mente y alma, se convierte en una mentira.

-Mi mascara..., ¿Es una Teigu o una Liar Mask?

-Ya que no has sido poseído por un demonio..., se supone que no- Respondió con su voz un poco áspera. -Si una persona no es compatible con una Teigu podria quedar en coma o morir, si no lo es con una Liar Mask sera poseido por el demonio.

-¿Sabes que no me has respondido?- El ninja estaba en lo cierto, aunque la información extra era muy útil.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

La portadora de la máscara destruía paredes usando tan solo sus puños y el mango de su katana, sin desenfundar ni siquiera la enorme maza japonesa en su espalda, mientras el jodido Strider solo observaba pacientemente y planificaba.

-No puedo ver ni una sola apertura para atacar- Empezó a hablar solo nuevamente. -Y si esa katana me hace siquiera un rasguño, su veneno me mataría..., realmente se merece el titulo de la mejor asesina del imperio, incluso con su juicio nublado por la máscara.

La chica agito su cabello mientras destruía el estacionamiento y en el acto el auto del director , cubriendo su visión por una fracción de segundo.

-¡Ahora!- Lanzo su grito de guerra.

Con una increíble velocidad, Strider salió corriendo hacia su objetivo. Apoyo su pie derecho lo más fuerte que pudo, causando una abolladura en el suelo e impulsándose por el cielo. Aterrizo de un enorme golpe en el suelo, cuyo objetivo original era la bestia. La chica de cabellos negros azabache desenfundo su espada al momento de sentir el impacto, con la velocidad del sonido se dirigía a matar al chico, este desvió el golpe, haciendo que soltara la katana y esta se enterrara en el suelo. Sin inmutarse, se colocó en su pose de combate, tan imponente, tan aterradora.

"Esto no causara diferencia alguna, con Teigu o sin Teigu ella es mortal" Este pensó en sacar una katana para tratar aniquilarla, pero el encapuchado dudo, si está caía en manos de la chica podría usarla para matarlo sin mayor dificultad, estaba consciente de ello.

Se colocó así mismo en pose, corrieron, chocaron, uno bloqueaba los puños que el otro lanzaba y viceversa, patadas y golpes eran lo único que se veían entre maniobras de acróbatas. Strider logro barrerle el pie y tumbarla al suelo, pero esta lo arrastro con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo causando un enorme agujero. El encapuchado salto una vez más, como si volara se mantuvo suspendido en el cielo.

-¡Masaru! ¡Rastradores de Heraldos!- De la marca en su espalda 3 shurikens carmesís salieron disparados, sin sudar la chica los esquivo. En el cielo, con un dedo los controlaba, estos apenas la rozaban y cortaban sus finos cabellos entre las maniobras de su enemiga.

Sin darse cuenta, uno de estos rastreadores impactaron contra uno de los árboles detrás de la chica, y como si tuviera ojos en la nuca, lo bloqueo sin siquiera ejercer fuerza, lo bloque muy fácilmente.

-¡Una vez más!- 3 shurikens más salieron desde el cielo, por más ágil que fuera un enemigo, no podría esquivar tantos ataques, él lo sabía. -¡Vuelvan!- Grito y obedecieron los rastreadores. -¡Todos ataquen de frente!- Nuevamente obedecieron su voluntad, atacaban todos juntos de frente, la asesina no se movía siquiera. Simplemente, los atrapo con sus manos, aunque siguieran girando y la fricción quemara sus manos.

-¡Te enterrare!- Las únicas palabras que había mencionado resonaron en toda la escuela y los oídos de los estudiantes, quienes ignorándolo todo salieron a observar (suicidarse) la batalla (durante la batalla). Esas palabras le dieron un dinamismo, como si fueran un interruptor para pasar de su modo asesino a un modo aún más asesino e inhumano.

Entonces ella corrió, corrió, y corrió hacia la escuela, mientras en el camino tomaba a Murasame con una mano y sujetaba los shurikens con la otra. Escaló así una enorme pared, muy fácilmente, y apoyo sus pies en la pobre cara del ninja para tomar impulso. Salto incluso más alto que Strider, y ya sobre él, tomo su espada de aura demoníaca para masacrarlo.

-¡Conversión!- Las armas voladoras que la asesina sujetaba en sus manos se convirtieron en cuerdas que la ataron de pies a cabeza, haciéndola soltar la katana. Ella luchaba por romper dichas cuerdas, que en si, eran más bien delicados hilos, pero era incapaz de lograrlo.

-Ni lo intentes, están hechas de los pelos de un gran dragón de la región oriental, son totalmente indestructibles.

-Cross Tail- Murmuró aquella endemoniada, y se rindió de luchar contra los hilos.

-Veo que aún conservas un poco de tu sentido común, Akame, la asesina de ojos rojos- Tomo a la chica y la coloco sobre su hombro, y tomo la katana con su otra mano. -¡Nos vemos luego Nomi!- Gritó. -¡Te espero en las cataratas Koi!- Lanzando una bomba de humo, ambos luchadores desaparecieron en una nube roja con olor a flatulencia. Los alumnos de la escuela secundaria Norrisville High agitaban sus brazos y aplaudían al grito sonoro de "¡Strider!"

-¡Wtf! ¡Las bombas de humo son mi marca! ¡Si empiezas a usar una bufanda como arma te demandare!- Como él bebe llorón que es, el ninja empezó con su berrinche. -¡Y eso no es una bomba de humo! ¡Esto es una verdadera bomba de humo! ¡Bomba de humo!- Y así desapareció, causando un berrinche que le dio migraña al mismísimo diablo.

-Las cataratas Koi, eh, conservas tus recuerdos intactos, elegiste un buen lugar- Un halo carmesí-anaranjado envolvió al sabio anciano, esfumándose en el aire.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

El día de escuela había terminado (Así es, 3 capítulos y medio en un solo día de clases), y los alumnos se iban a sus casas para hacer 3 cosas esenciales en la vida de todo adolecente:

Hacer las tareas del colegio

Jugar videojuegos violentos

Y sí están solos y con internet pues…, jugar más juegos Xd

Y cierto estudiante de 14 años conocido como Randy Cunningham caminaba junto con su mejor amigo, el gordo que nadie quiere y nadie ama, Howard.

-Vas a bajarme el autoestima con esa introducción- Talvez el gordito tiene razón (¿Estò cuenta como Cyber-Bulling?, lo sabremos pronto en los comentarios :v).

-¿Con quién hablas?- Pregunto su acompañante.

-Bueno…, este…,¿Cómo es eso que me dijiste sobre Raiko y Nomi?- Intento cambiar de tema el más bajo.

-Fue increíble lo que me dijo Nomi sobre las Liar Mask, y creo que no es secreto para nadie que ese encapuchado es Raiko "Me las follo a todas" Yagami.

Una rápida silueta se vio moverse entre los árboles, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes. Estos se miraron cara a cara, uno con una sonrisa y el otro con llanto

-Oh no, se lo que piensas Cunningham, no me embarcare en una loca búsqueda de algo que probablemente termine hiriéndome y tenga que ver con ese demente- Howard tenía fundamentos para no seguir las ideas de su compañero.

-Pero imagínatelo, 2 chicos, descubriendo una conspiración secreta, luchando contra bestias y criaturas fantásticas- El argumento del peli-morado parecía no convencer mucho a su gordo amigo, ya que lo que escucho fue esto:

"Imagínatelo, nosotros 2, corriendo por nuestras vidas sin razón aparente, siendo humillados, y tu llorando mientras te salvo el pellejo de enormes monstruos y demonios"

Hubo silencio por varios segundos, mientras Randy veía la cara "Are you fucking kidding me?" de su amigo.

-No lo sé Cunningham ¿Qué más me ofreces?- En este momento empezaran a negociar.

-¿Qué tal mi reserva entera y única de Sopaletas sabor pollo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te quedan sopaletas?! ¡¿Creí que ya no existían más?!- Se le notaba en la cara que se le hacía agua la boca.

-¿Entonces qué opinas?- Extendió su mano con una sonrisa para darle drama.

Sin importarle causarle paraplejia, se montó en los hombros de su amigo y grito:

-¡Corre como el viento Cunningham!- Saco la máscara ninja de la chaqueta de Randy, y se la coloco en la cabeza de su impetuoso compañero, los tentáculos lo envolvían, sin ser una extraña escena, y el mágico traje se ajustó al cuerpo del joven.

-¡Andando!- El ninja de Norrisville salto entre los árboles, hierbas y matorrales, golpeando repetitivamente la cara del gordito. Hasta que lo vieron, la intrépida sombra, no era más que el maestro del ninja, el anciano Nomi, quien se postraba ante una enorme roca unida a 2 árboles que formaban un arco sobre ella, y justo detrás de ella una katana.

-Abriré esta puerta una vez más, aunque eso interfiera con el flujo del espacio tiempo, eso es lo que tú quieres, maldito Strider- Todo lo que traía el anciano se rompió, exceptuando su hakama que cubría sus piernas, mostro así, una corpulencia tal, que fácilmente atravesaría una montaña entera, ¿O no?

Por más increíble que parecieran sus músculos y pectorales, este no podía causarle daño alguno a la roca, llamada "La piedra Clave."

-Tendré que recitar aquel conjuro, creí que podría abrir el portal sin necesidad de cantarlo, veamos, decía algo así como…

"En un rojo carmesí la luna se tornó

Y se fue al llegar la luz del sol"

"2 caras tu veras

yo me encuentro en la mitad…"

"Ruego al cielo sin cesar

Dios me abandonara"

El Lugar fue cubierto por una repentina oscuridad, y un brillo carmesí emanando del Nomicon.

"Esa sonrisa que se esfumo

revivió aquella tragedia que ocurrió"

"El mundo de rojo se pinto

así que blandiré esta espada por ti..."

Saco su ninjato, el anciano empezó a chocarla contra la piedra clave produciendo chispas que incendiaban los árboles que se conectaban a está. En un arco de fuego, un portal apareció entre estos, era idéntico al portal que alguna vez formo la hechicera para enviar al ninja a la tierra de las sombras. Los tentáculos originales aparecieron de la nada, tomando al Ninjanomicon, atándolo de brazos y piernas. Mientras procedía a entrar, se escuchó gritar:

-¡Nomi, no!- Era la voz del ninja, quien imprudentemente causo que más de esas extrañas bocas lo ataran a él y a Howard.

-He visto suficiente hentai para saber cómo terminara esto, ¡No quiero perder la virginidad asì!- Grito el gordito, demostrando una vez más su cobardía, y por lo cual no me duele bajarle la autoestima. Los 3 fueron absorbidos por aquella puerta con los tentáculos agarrando fuertemente sus extremidades.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

Mientras los 3 atravesaban dicho portal, solo observaban, no hablaban ni se movían, mayormente por el hecho de no poder, se encontraban en un estado de impotencia. Observaban, hechos de la humanidad que ya habían pasado en épocas previas, y hechos de la humanidad que se situaban en esas mismas épocas pero sin ser como estas, era como observar el tiempo-espacio.

"¿A eso se refería Nomi? ¿Interferir con el flujo del espacio tiempo?" Pensaba Randy en su enorme cabeza.

"¿Será posible encontrarme con Strider sin poner a mi discípulo en peligro? esto no debía pasar" Pensaba Nomi en su canosa cabeza.

El final del portal se veía, una extraña y familiar centella de luz, las bestias que los ataban se despedían y los soltaban, eran libres para tratar de escapar, pero no lo lograban. El Nomicon solo esperaba paciente. Cuando de repente…

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

-Bienvenidos al Claro de las Cascadas Koi- Strider extrañamente los recibió, seguido del sonido de las turbulentas cataratas detrás de él y de las increíbles e intimidantes bestias detrás de él.

-Las Sopaletas no valían esto...

**Aquí el final del capítulo, recuerden comentar que tal les pareció el capitulo y como les parece la historia en general, sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir adelante. También quier que me digan que tal les pareció la pequeña escena de acción y les prometo que lo más confuso pasara e capítulos más**

**P.d :La canción fue un poco de mezcla de el opening de Akame ga Kill e ideas raras de mi cabeza :v**


	5. 5 Es por el Bien de Todos

**5\. Es por el Bien de Todos**

**Seré breve, no tengo excusa, demore mucho lo sé, pido perdón por demorar tanto en subir un capitulo pero es un nuevo año y estaba un poco ocupado con la entrada otra vez al colegio y eso.**

**Ni modo, me volveré viejo escribiendo estos capítulos :V. ¡A empezar!**

**En el episodio…, digo capitulo anterior…**

La bestia llamada Akame y el encapuchado que parece salido de capcom entablaron una lucha que termino con gran parte de la escuela. Todo mientras la cabeza del ninja estaba a punto de estallar con las explicaciones nivel Nomicon.

En el camino, Randy y Howard terminan por perseguir una extraña silueta que resulta ser Nomi, y así los tres son arrastrados hacía orto extraño lugar…

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

-Wow, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Son las cataratas Koi?- Los ojos de los 2 chicos, que hablaron al unisonó, se abrieron como platos. En vez de recibir una respuesta recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas. -¡Mierda, eso dolió!- Nomi se encontraba callado y un poco desconcertado por las palabrotas de su discípulo, suponía que los encuentros con Raiko lo habían cambiado poco a poco.

Randy empezó a observar más detalladamente sus alrededores, el lugar parecía una versión más clara y brillante de las cuevas bajo Norrisville, y frente a él se extendía lo que parecía ser una catarata que terminaba en una especie de lago. Pronto se fijo en un detalle peculiar. Las 2 bestias detrás del encapuchado se parecían a 2 leones de piedra, en plan de estreñimiento por como abrían sus 2 bocas.

-Hey, ¿y esas estatuas con caras de estreñidas de allí atrás?- Pregunto Howard como si le leyera la mente a su amigo.

-Pues yo no sé como lo llamen en tu pueblo, pero de donde yo vengo…- El encapuchado vestido de azul se acerco hacia las bestias caminando lenta y siniestramente de espaldas, ahora se encontraba detrás de ellas. -…Trampa.

-Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

-¡Ataquen!- Al grito de guerra del joven encapuchado, largas cadenas aparecieron disparadas desde las bocas de las estatuas como balas contra los 2 jóvenes desprotegidos. Estas le dieron de lleno a Howard justo en el estomago lanzándolo contra un muro cercano.

-¡Howard!- El ninja asestó un gritó por su amigo caído, el golpe lo había hecho vomitar un poco de sangre en el suelo mientras las cadenas lo amarraban desde sus brazos y piernas. Las cadenas sobrantes fueron directo hacia el ninja de Norrisville, este salto esquivándolas y aferrándose así al techo, pero las cadenas lo siguieron fallando encajándose a este.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda pasa aquí?!- Dijo casi indignado ante la fría mirada de Nomi. -¡Ayúdame, maldita sea!

Ante esa frase el Ninjanomicon solo reacciono sacudiendo un poco el piso y sentándose en el sucio suelo.

-¡No seas payaso que ya estás muy viejo!

Las cadenas se habían liberado del techo, dejando una enorme grieta en este. Se dirigieron velozmente contra su objetivo, el ninja volvió a esquivarlas y a esquivarlas una vez más emprendiendo la carrera hacia el muro donde se encontraba su gordo amigo, las cadenas lo seguían pisándole los talones de manera casi literal mientras solo pensaba en su amigo y como salir de ese lugar.

-¡Te sacare de aquí, Howard¡- Su grito quedo perdido como un eco vacío sin significado entre las paredes de las cuevas, había saltado con su katana para rescatar a su compañero, pero no fue más veloz que sus perseguidoras. Ahora estaba atado de manos y pies, y una cadena atravesando su pecho…

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

-Señor, la excavación ha sido un éxito- Viceroy entró en la habitación de manera pedante, Otto flotaba sobre su mano izquierda de manera agitada. –Hemos encontrado lo único que...

De repente *BOOOM*, McFist emo salvaje aparece.

-Se…, señor, ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Para mí la vida ya no tiene sentido!- La actitud de Mc-Fist enfrentaba altibajos desde la noticia de la llegada de Raiko. –Solo mírame, soy un empresario exitoso, soy famoso y tengo mucho dinero, ¡Pero no tengo la cabeza de ese chico en mis manos! ¡Ay, que dura es la vida!

-Si quiere puedo tomar su compañía y convertirlo en un empleado asalariado e infravalorado- Esas ideas de Viceroy eran sacadas de la mismísima realidad. -Podria trabajar también en Coca Cola o la Nestle, así sabrá lo dura que es la vida.

-¡Eso pasara el día en que este muerto!- De su faceta deprimida paso a su faceta "normal," dentro de lo que se le puede llamar a Mc-Fist "normal."

Viceroy solo suspiro...

-Quería decirle que hemos encontrado lo que tantos buscábamos, la solución a nuestro problema de "Plagas"

-¿Really Nigga?

-Oh yes- El pequeño robot en la palma de su mano se abrió en 2, en su interior, una perla del caos plateada, algo brillaba en su interior…

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

El joven ninja de cabellos morados se abrió sus ojos azules de golpe, se sentían irritados, le ardían, aunque la luz no entraba por ningún lugar.

-Un… ¿Un sueño?- Se pregunto así mismo.

-¡SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!

-¡Mierda, es Elmo!- Empezó a dar patadas como si fuera una mula a diestra y siniestra, rompio un par de rocas hasta golpear con algo o alguien.

-Coño, me rompiste la puta nariz- Esa voz, esa voz, la voz de un sádico castaño, ¿Qué hacía allí?, no lo sabía.

Varias llamas flotantes se encendieron en el lugar, la cueva, en donde seguía, se ilumino causando aún más irritación en los ojos del joven. Al frente de él, quien yacía en el piso, se encontraba su "mentor" (Quien no lo había ayudado en un principio), el plagio de Strider Hiryu, y el castaño que no podía ocultar su enorme sonrisa al ver a un Randy Cunningham tirado en el suelo con una cadena metálica atravesando su pecho.

-Que feliz estoy de verte, hasta donde me partías mi linda cara de modelo- Menciono Ray con un extraño aire de dolido. Su nariz empezó a sangrar levemente.

-Créeme que no puedo decir lo mismo- Randy intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en todo su pecho se lo impedía, en ese instante se dio cuenta que ya no traía la máscara ninja puesta, en sus bolsillos o su chaqueta.

-Ni lo intentes pigmeo, tu amigo se rindió hace ya mucho tiempo- Raiko señalo a Howard, quien se veía demacrado y con las ropas sucias. –Fue divertido mostrarle la ilusión de pollo, pollo, polla y que intentara parase a comer.

Tan solo golpeo el suelo fuertemente liberando un extraño y pequeño haz de luz.

-¡Maldita seas!- En contra de toda predicción y dolor, Cunningham se levanto, cerro sus nudillos, ¡Se aproximaba a su objetivo! ¡Dio un salto y…!

-Alto- Con un solo dedo, sin ejercer mucha fuerza alguna, Raiko Ikuto Yagami freno el ataque de su adversario y lo lanzo nuevamente hacia las estatuas. –Oh my god ¿Y se supone que tu eres el ninja que lucho contra el hechicero?

"¿Como lo sabe?" Pensó

-Sabiéndolo Genius- Al parecer, como si no fuera lo suficientemente extraño y poderoso, el joven sádico conocido como Raiko Yagami parecía poder leer mentes.

De manera involuntaria el joven de ojos azules miro con furia al Nomicon anciano que con pesar y culpabilidad le devolvía la mirada.

-Quiero que sepas que esto es por tu bien, ninja- Le dijo mirándolo sin pesar por primera vez.

-¿Qué parte? ¿La de engañarme o la de atravesarme el pecho con esta cosa?- Tomo la cadena entre sus manos y la sacudió como si fuera una bandera alzada ante el viento.

-Yo digo que las 2- Respondió Ray con su tono sarcástico.

-No…, no…, no puedo explicártelo así de fácil- Se acerco hacia su discípulo en pasos largos y lentos. –Te lo mostrare...- Alzo la cabeza del joven mirándolo a sus enormes ojos, toda expresión de sus caras desapareció, se encontraban en un trance, como cuando Randy abría el libro y su alma/mente eran absorbidas a su interior.

*Flashback*

Nomi se encontraba meditando, casualmente mientras flotaba sobre el agua como cualquier persona normal. Se encontraba en un lago rodeado de cañas de bambu, se encontraba en frente de él una casa semi-destrozada al estilo japonés. "El arte oculto del guerrero de las sombras", decía en kanji en una linterna.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- Una katana se poso en su cuello y un fuerte brazo en su estomago. -¿Otra de tus pendejadas sobre reformarme?

-Es algo más interesante para ti- El brazo de Nomi toco el lago, él y el que se encontraba detrás ¡Se hundieron repentinamente hasta tocar fondo!

Toda el agua fue lanzada hacia las nubes por tal impacto, en el fondo un anciano canoso observaba a un joven de 16-17 años. Usaba una especie de traje negro blindado de Keblar, cargaba con municiones en su cinturón y un enorme shuriken en su espalda así como en sus muñecas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de zorro negro, pero se apreciaban sus ojos rojos a través de ella y su cabello blanco como la nieve detrás de esta.

-Es más bien un trabajo de captura.

-¿Secuestro? ¿Recuerdas quién soy?- Se quitó la máscara de zorro en su cara, era de tez blanca y mostraba rasgos asiáticos. –Un emisario de la muerte, ¡Un maldito demonio asesino!- La magnum 44 que saco repentinamente de su espalda disparo una bala que atravesó el cuerpo del Nomicon, la herida que dejo se cerró inmediatamente.

-Capturaras al ninja de Norrisville...- Esas palabra le causaron repulsión, aunque no lo demostrara

-Baia baia, la cosa se puso interesante- Tomó asiento en el suelo. –Matar al ninja de Norrisville.

-Capturar he dicho.

-Tú y yo no nos llevaremos bien.

-Te lo diré claramente, hace días que el ninja ha estado, volviéndose más y más poderoso, ha estado liberando una extraña energía- Ahora él tomo asiento. –Debe ser por haber enfrentado al hechicero, por entrar en contacto con las perlas del caos, temo que este siendo poseído por el tengu dentro del traje.

-Ya veo a donde quieres ir… ¿Quieres qué lo mate?

-¡Qué no!- Por un momento, el momento en el que gritaba, una vena se marco en la frente del anciano. -¡He visto demonios menos sordos!

-¡Va a explotar! ¡Todos bajen la cabeza!- Dijo el chico como si estuviera hablando con varias personas, como si hubiera mas personas presentes en aquel recóndito lugar.

-Tú y yo no nos llevaremos bien- El Nomicon le devolvió la frase -Quiero que lo captures y lo prives de todo el poder, se que sabes hacerlo.

"¿Esto es coña?" Penso.

-Bastante interesante tu oferta, si acepto no podrás arrepentirte, ¿Lo sabes?- Esta es la parte de todo contrato que nunca lees pero siempre aceptas. –Hare lo que quiera, lo atrapare a mi manera, y tu no revelaras nada.

-Estoy consciente de ello…

-¡Me alegra saberlo!- El joven de pelo blanco extendió su mano, esta se lleno de una llama azul demoniaca. Nomi no pudó evitar dudar en estrechar esa diabólica mano. –Tranquilízate, es como un simple pacto con un demonio, sin repercusiones ni nada por el estilo 7u7.

-Acepto…- El Ninjanomicon estrecho su mano, extrañamente el fuego se sentía frió al tacto.

-Gracias, amiguis- La llama azul se extendió por el cuerpo del chico, se vio como su silueta cambiaba en otra mientras el fuego ondeaba. Al apagarse, apareció un chico de pelo castaño y ojos grises-plateados, con ropa con gama de colores azules y rojos.

-¡Saluda al nuevo y mejorado Raiko Yagami!

*Flashback*

Randy salió repentinamente del trance tomando bocanadas de aire como si se estuviera ahogando, respiraba con dificultad mientras veía a su maestro alejarse nuevamente hacia el lado de Raiko. Ahora sabía más de lo que en un principio quería saber, Ninjanomicon, el origen de todo el problema.

-Así es, ¡Soy el héroe de esta linda historia!- Presumió con cierta verdad, y una cara exageradamente reumática. -Desde mi punto de vista..., tu eres el villano.

-Todo este tiempo… ¿Fui usado por ustedes?

-Oh my god, soy Randy Cunningham, medio retrasado mental- Este se burlaba como si nada le importara. -Fue más fácil de lo que parece atraparte.

Paso 1: Me aparezco como en la escuela como el puto amo que se las folla a todas con solo mirarlas

Paso 2: Este pedazo de animal se te presenta como el Ninjanomicon, la cosa más santa, pura y sabia del universo.

Paso 3: Me estreno a la hermana de Weinerman (Mierda, esto no iba aquí :v).

Paso 4: La curiosidad mata al ninja al atraerlo a esta trampa.

-Te seré sinceró, no sé de donde culos salió Akame, probablemente intente tirármela, pero no recuerdo nada. Tuve que traer a este plagio que me debía un favor y un puto disfraz de Capcom para que me ayudara.

-Estás demente…- Por primera vez, y recién levantado, Howard dirigió la palabra.

-¿Qué dijiste?, creo que aún escucho a tu hermana gritarme que le dé más duro, Bitch- Una sonrisa se formo en su cara, como si no mintiera y le divirtiera la verdad. –Ya me estoy aburriendo, quedan 2 horas para el inicio del festival, así que Nomi, cumple tu palabra.

Nomi introdujo lentamente su mano derecha en su bolsillo, parecía dudar si sacaba lo que sea que estuviera allí o de partirle el orto a todos los allí presentes. Lentamente la sacó, la máscara ninja, era entregada lentamente a un maníaco con complejo de Light Yagami.

-Oh, this is very beautiful, beautiful, beautiful- El castaño tomó la máscara entre sus manos, la sintió, era suave al tacto. Empezó a olerla cual animal, sentía tanto éxtasis, tanto poder, un arsenal andante en sus manos con callos de dudosa procedencia. –¡A huevo triunfo el mal, digo el bien!

-Volvamos a Norrisville- Dijo Strider. –Recuerda que hay que encontrar al que le haya puesto la máscara a Akame, nos beneficiara mucho tenerla.

-No mi digas- *Inserte cara de meme aquí* -Extrañamente tienes razón, aunque sigo sin saber quien le pudo haberle colocado la máscara Oni….

-O porqué debe ser liberada justo en el festival- Continuo el encapuchado Elvio Lado. – ¿Alguna Idea Nomi?

-Yo solo quería mantener a Norrisville a salvó del ninja, no los ayudare a dominarla- Respondió este certeramente.

-Tú te lo pierdes, de todos modos puedes venir si quieres, no me alcanza con un solo lame-suelas, CofCofStriderCofCof.

–¡Bomba de humo!- Gritaron el castaño y el de azul al mismo tiempo, lanzando 2 bombas de humo y desapareciendo al instante.

Randy y Howard observaban al anciano de mirada triste y arrepentida.

-Es por el bien de todos…- Susurró, para luego desaparecer en una brillante nube de humo….

**Capitulo salvaje terminado**

**¿Qué tal el giró de la historia? ¿Tal vez no se imaginaron a Nomi como el causante de todo en un principio?, aunque seguro que se esperaban algo así como un Raiko demoniaco.**

**Si alguien está leyendo esto (Toy Forever Alone :'v) planeo empezar con un fic de Gravity Falls, varios años después del final y con un nuevo zodiaco, después no digas que no te avisamos :v**

**En fin, Qué les pareció el capitulo? Comenten, quiero saber su opinión, después de todo ese es mi motor.**


End file.
